Let It Rain
by CatsPrivateBedroom
Summary: Jazz is taken and meets a slave named Maria. The two become friends. Maria states that she is good for nothing other then being a slave. Can any bot in this life or the next show her otherwise? Jazz/Prowl. Rated M for later chapters!


**Hey everyone! It is CatsPrivateBedroom again! This is a nothing Jazz/Prowl story but I thought I would try my hand at a bit of a different theme. Please let me know what you think!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. **

**However! I do own Maria. **

* * *

**Units Of Time As I Use Them:**

**Nano-klick : Second**

**Klick : Minute**

**Cycle : Hour**

**Joor : Day**

**Orn : Week**

**Decacycle : 3 Weeks**

**Groon : Month**

**Metacycle : Year**

**~flash back~ **

**: Comm link :**

**- Dream -**

* * *

"Oh Prowl…"

Jazz awoke with a start and looked around. He sobbed and looked out the window. He had been kidnapped almost 4 groons ago. He placed his servos on his chest plates. He was carrying a sparkling. He had found out from Ratchet. He was on his way to tell Prowl when he taken. He didn't know how to tell Prowl. He knew where the Autobot base was from here… But he would be killed if he left… He acted like he had forgotten his old life around his captor. But when he was alone… or when Maria came by… Maria was one of the servants that lived in the palace. He had made friends with her instantly. When she was done her chores she would come by and keep him company.

"Jazz?"

He quickly wiped his tears. "Come in, Maria."

The door opened and she popped her helm in. "I am done my chores, would you like some company?"

He offered a soft smile to his friend. "Sure."

She came in and closed the door behind herself. "I was also told to give this to you."

He took the data pad that was offered to him.

"It is from a medic named Ratchet." She lowered her voice before continuing. "He knows about the party that the King is throwing. He has informed Prowl. Prowl is going to attend. I did not read what is on the data pad. So I do not know if it is from the medic or Prowl himself." She walked back toward the door. "The party is in two joors. You need to tell him about the sparkling and that it is his."

He gave his friend another soft smile. "Thank you Maria."

She nodded and slipped out of the room and closed the door behind her. Jazz turned on the data pad and read the contents. It was in fact from Prowl.

* * *

My Beloved Jazz,

It warms my spark to know that you are still alive. Ratchet has informed me that your captor is going to throw a party in 2 joors. I will be attending and I hope that I can see you. I would love to take you back with me. But Ratchet has informed me that your captor will offline you if you try to leave. Please know that I am working on a way to help and that I will do anything to get you back.

I love you with all my spark,

-Your Prowler

* * *

Jazz smiled more and grabbed 2 empty data pads and started to write. After about 3 cycles he had his two messages perfected. He hid the data pad from Prowl so that the King would not find it and he commed Maria.

:Maria?:

:Yes Jazz?:

:I need you to come back to my room for a few klicks. I need you to do something for me.:

:On my way. Be there in a couple of klicks.: With that she ended the comm.

Jazz paced back and forth in his room and waited. Shortly thereafter there was a knock on his door. "Come in." The door opened and Maria popped her helm in. "You asked to see me?" He nodded and she came in and closed the door behind her.

"I can't leave the palace but you can."

She raised an optic ridge. "What have you planned my friend?"

He smiled and handed her one of the two data pads he had put a message on. "I need you to find Ratchet and give this to him. This is in fact for Ratchet. I have another one for Prowl but it will be given at a later time. I need Ratchet's help." She nodded. "What do I tell the king if he tries to stop me?" "Tell him you are running a 'craving errand'. Here are some credits, get whatever looks good."

She nodded and left with the data pad and the credits.

Jazz looked out the window and after a few klicks he could see Maria with her cloak running across the field. He smiled to himself. Jazz kept himself busy by doing Maria's chores while the king was sleeping. That way the king would not notice she was gone.

Jazz was drinking his evening energon when there was a knock on the back door. Jazz thought it was odd. The back door was used for servants only. Then it dawned on Jazz. Maria probably brought Ratchet around back so no one would protest his presence.

Jazz opened the door and there was Maria smiling. "Sorry it took me so long."

"I thought you would be gone a lot longer than a joor. I have done most of your chores in case the king woke up. "

She nodded. "I will get back to my chores. Here are your credits back. I will leave you two to talk." She bowed and left.

"Jazz…"

Jazz smiled at his old friend. "Ratchet." He gave his friend a quick hug. "Come. I know a place where we will not be disturbed." The medic nodded and followed his friend. Jazz went through a door and turned on the lights.

"A med bay? In your own home?"

Jazz nodded. "I can't leave, remember?"

The medic nodded and placed his bag down, the door locking behind them. "So what can I do for you Jazz?"

"As you know… I am carrying. I found out last orn that I am carrying a femme. I need your help to get her out of here."

The medic's optics went wide. "And…. How, exactly, do you plan to pull that off?"

Jazz took a deep breath. "I am going to speak to the king about having you as my full time medic. In 5 groons he is going to go on a trip. Many guards will be out with the king. A few guards will be in front of the place and a few will be inside but none will be near the servant entrance. None ever are.

During with time the king is gone I want you to come by and get my labour to go early. But before you come… You need to bring the body of a dead sparkling. It is the only way… Maria will sneak out the back with my real sparkling. Shortly after she leaves… I will sob over the loss of my sparkling. You will leave and take the sparkling from Maria. You will go back and give the sparkling to Prowl and Maria will come back here with me."

Ratchet nodded slowly. "What about you?"

"I will be fine. After the sparkling is safely out of this house… I will go on a 'destructive' path. I will do something and I will be presumed dead. Both Maria and I will escape the house and will meet up with you in the market. Okay?"

Ratchet sighed. "Jazz…"

"Ratch, if I do it while I am still carrying I could lose the sparkling. I can't risk that."

Ratchet was going to say something but decided to keep the plan to himself.

* * *

**The following morning**

* * *

Jazz went down stairs and saw the king drinking his morning energon.

"Morning sir." Jazz smiled slightly.

"Ah Jazz. It is good to see that you are up."

"Can I talking to you about something?"

"Go Ahead."

Jazz took a deep breath. "It is about the sparkling."

"Is something wrong with the sparkling?"

"No, no. Healthly as can be. I want to talk to you about the medic I currently have. He makes me feel uncomfortable. He is rough and has tried to hit on me." Jazz could see the king stiffen at the last part. So he continued. "I would like have a different medic. I want the best for the sparkling."

"I completely agree with you. Do you have someone in mind?"

"Yes, I do, actually. His name is Ratchet. According to what I hear from the guards. He is the best medic. I would like him. If that is okay with you that is."

"Let me think about it. I want to interview him myself and I will let you know from there. Fair?"

Jazz nodded. "Very much so. Thank you." He grabbed his energon and went back to his room.

He put his cube on his desk and plopped down on his berth.

"That went better than I thought…"

He finished his cube and laid down on the berth, slipping in to a light recharge.

* * *

-"Jazz!"

He turned around and smiled. "Hey Prowl!"

He sat next to his lover and laid his helm on his mate's shoulder. The two smiled as they watched their daughter play.

"Hey Jazz?"

"Yes Prowler?"

"You need to wake up."

"What are you talking about?"

"Someone is knocking on your door."

* * *

Jazz woke with a start and realized that someone was in fact knocking on his door. "Jazz? You awake? It is me, Maria, I wanted to know if you wanted some company."

"Come in Maria."

The door opened and she walked in. "I am sorry. I did not mean to wake you."

He smiled at her. "It is okay."

She nodded and closed the door behind herself. "The party is tomorrow." Jazz nodded. "Why do you look so sad my friend?"

Jazz handed the data pad he had written for Prowl to her. "I need you to do me another favour."

"Anything for you, Jazz."

"I need you to give this to Prowl at the party tomorrow."

"Eh? Why can't you do that?"

"I have a bad feeling that the king is going to lock me here in this room or at the very least keep me from going to the party. If he does that… I have no way of giving this to Prowl. I need Prowl to have this. He needs to know."

She nodded and gave him a hug. "I will do this for you."

He hugged her back. "Thank you, Maria."

"No problem. You are my only friend. I would do anything for you." Jazz smiled.

The two continued to talk until the late hours.

"I should get some sleep."

Jazz nodded. "I hope you will come by after the party and tell me how it went."

She smiled. "Of course."

Maria left the room with the data pad and went back to her room in the basement and snuck a copy of the king's key as she went. She sighed. She could see how much her friend was in love. This was the least she could do for someone who was her friend and had been so nice to her.

The following evening Maria saw Prowl. She then thought of the perfect way to give him the data pad. She went up to him and purposely tripped herself. Prowl turned around and instantly offered her a servo to help her up. "Miss, are you okay?"

"Yes. I am fine. I am sorry for being so clumsy."

He gave her a soft smile. "It is okay. The best of us are clumsy at times."

She nodded, bowed and left without another word.

He looked down and realized she had dropped something. He picked it up and realized it was a data pad. He was going to say something when he realized there was a note on stuck on the back. It read 'Prowl'.

He looked back in to the crowd but she was gone. He muttered to himself. "How did she know my name?" Prowl scurried off in to the shadows and turned on the Data pad.

* * *

Dear Prowler,

I had every intention of giving you this letter personally but I have been locked away. So I have asked my good and only friend, Maria to give this to you. Please know that I got your data pad, hence the reply. I wish I could have told you in person… But I am carrying. But before you get enraged you need to know something else. You are the sire. I found out from Ratchet that I was carrying. I was on my way to tell you when I was taken. The sparkling and I are fine. I have spoken to Ratchet about getting the sparkling out of here. I hope you will take care of her. Yes… I am carrying a femme. I do not have a name for her yet. I have told Ratchet of my plan on how to get the sparkling out and then how I will escape. Fact is… I do not know if I will get out alive or not. Regardless, please know that I love you with all of my spark.

Jazzy

* * *

The tactician sub spaced the data pad and went to find the femme that had "dropped" the data pad. He found her in the back kitchen. "Maria?"

She jumped and turned around. "Oh… It is just you."

"Where is Jazz?"

"Locked in his room."

"Take me to him."

"You want to get all three of us killed?"

"Please?"

She smiled and grabbed the key from subspace. "We will have to take the back stairs."

He nodded and followed her up the stairs and down the hall.

She put one of her digits to her lips and he nodded. She stuck the key in the door and unlocked it. She popped her helm and smiled at Jazz. "Maria? What are you-"

"I have a surprise for you. But you have to be quiet, okay?" He nodded. "I will be back in a cycle." She pushed Prowl in to the room and locked the door behind her.

"Prowl?"

"Oh Jazz…" The SIC wrapped his arms around his lover. "I have missed you so much."

"But how?"

"Maria. I got the data pad and I asked her to bring me here and she said I had to be quiet."

Jazz touched one of Prowl's door wings. "Jazz….."

"You… Haven't relieved any of the charge since we were last together… Have you…"

Prowl shook his helm and kissed Jazz's neck. "No. Only you know how to do it right."

Jazz smiled a little. "Well… We have a cycle."

"We have to be quiet though."

"I know." Jazz kissed Prowl before he could say another word. He pulled away from the kiss and pushed Prowl on to the berth.

Jazz rubbed Prowl's door wings harder. The SIC tapped Jazz's panel as he fought his own overload. The tactician was surprised to see that his lover was already wet for him. He slowly entered him. Jazz tried to move.

"I do not want to hurt you, Jazz."

"Please… I need you…"

He kissed his lover deeply and picked up his pace. After a few klicks Jazz started to moan. Prowl kissed him to silence him. He overloaded hard and brought Jazz with him.

Jazz onlined first and smiled seeing Prowl next to him. "It wasn't just a dream…"

"Are you talking to me or yourself?" Prowl looked up and onlined his optics.

Jazz felt the tears build up and he held his Prowler tighter. "Jazz, my love. What is wrong?"

"I… do not want you to leave…" Jazz started to sob.

Prowl sat up and pulled Jazz with him. "Shh… My love… we will be together soon enough…" Prowl tried to lighten the mood. "Have you thought of any names for the sparkling?"

Jazz nodded. "Mhm. I like the name, Janine. It means Primus is gracious."

Prowl smiled. "That is a beautiful name! It is perfect." Prowl placed a servo on Jazz's chest plates. "Hello Janine… I am your sire. Your carrier and I can't wait to meet you." A light kick to where the SIC's servo was, was the only response given.

A knock on the door startled Prowl and Jazz. "It is me Maria. I am coming in." The door unlocked and Maria poked her helm in. "Just me. Your cycle is up."

Prowl kissed Jazz and whispered in his audio, "Wait for me, Jazzy. I will come back for you."

Jazz nodded and kissed his lover. "I love you, Prowler."

The tactician stood and walked toward the door. He stopped at the door, turned and smiled at Jazz. "I love you too, Jazzy."

And with that, he was gone. Maria locked the door and left without a word. Prowl followed her back down the back stairs and in to the back kitchen. Prowl rejoined the party and acted like he had never left. He smiled and spoke with some older bots that he knew. But in his spark… he knew… that until he had Jazz back with him safely… He would never be happy. He needed to talk to Maria and figure out a way to get Jazz out of here safely.

After a cycle of his spark being miserable he went to find Maria. He thought it was strange when he could not find her. When he got to the back kitchen again he heard some yelling coming from below. He quietly followed the yelling and quietly descended the stairs. In that moment he was thankful to have a spy as a lover. He never thought the art of sneaking would come in handy.

He poked his helm around the corner and almost snapped at what he saw.

"DO NOT LIE TO ME!"

"I am sorry. I just wanted to check on Jazz. He is carrying after all. I wanted to see if he needed anything."

"LIES!"

Prowl heard the servo hit Maria and he heard her cry out.

"Leave her alone!" Prowl came out from behind the corner.

The King turned around quickly. "Who the slag do you think you are?!"

"Prowl, Second in Command of the Autobots. To anyone who is asking."

He commed Maria as he dodged every one of the Kings moves.

:Grab your belongs and run. Don't look back, either.:

:What about Jazz?:

:Run upstairs and get Jazz. Meet me out back. If I am not there in 10 klicks start running.:

:But Prowl-:

:Go!: He ended the comm and taunted the king to give Maria more time. "Is that the best you got? I have seen sparklings fight better then you!" He was almost hit but was quick enough to get out of the way. He saw Maria running up the stairs with her small case of things.

"You are him aren't you."

"Him who?"

"Jazz's lover."

"And if I am?"

"I fought so hard to get him and to keep him here. Then I was forced to throw a party and find out that bots from his past will show up. So I had to lock him away. But it was no use. I came online and noticed that one of my keys was missing."

"He does not belong to you!"

* * *

"Jazz! You have to wake up!"

Jazz onlined his optics and saw that Maria looked frantic. "What is wrong?"

"You have to grab you things and come with me." Jazz grabbed the only possession he had. The data pad from Prowl.

"Where are we going?"

"We are running away."

"We will be killed!"

"Prowl is down in the basement with the king. He is going to meet us out back. We have to hurry!"

Jazz nodded and followed his friend down the stairs and out the back door. "How long?"

"He said that if he isn't here in 10 klicks to start running without him."

Jazz looked panicked. That meant… "He is fighting the king?!" She nodded.

"Jazz I hear yelling we have to go! Now!" Maria started running and pulled her friend behind her. "We have to get Prowl!" "You want to get killed too? His instructions were clear. He wants me to get you out of here!" "But Maria-" They were knocked to the ground by a loud explosion. Jazz looked up and saw that part of the palace was gone and more was in flames.

Jazz started too sob. "No… no… NOOOOOOOO! PROWL!"

Suddenly Maria started to protest. "Hey put me down! Uncover my optics!"

But by the time Jazz looked up Maria was gone. Jazz was alone… He started to sob harder. A few klicks later he was pulled up off the ground too.

"Hey put me-"

"You want me to leave you there so the king's guards can find you?"

Jazz looked up and saw that it was Prowl that was holding him. "PROWL!" He wrapped his arms around his lover. "Wait! Maria-"

"Ratchet has her. I commed him and he told me he was in the area and told me that he saw the two of you running away from the palace. So… I set off an explosion and told him I was on my way. He told me that the two of you had been knocked down and that he would take Maria."

"Are we going back to base?" Prowl nodded. "Yes."

After getting back to base Prowl took him straight to the med bay to be looked at by Ratchet.

"Where is Maria?"

"Brig."

"WHAT?! RATCHET!"

The medic jumped back in surprise. "Whoa! Calm down."

"She isn't going to hurt anyone!"

"She tried to kill me!"

"She is scared. She just got taken away from the only place she has ever known. I am surprised she didn't just bite you."

Ratchet turned one of his servos over. "Oh, But she did."

"Good going Maria!" Jazz smiled and jumped off the medical berth and went down the halls with Prowl right behind him.

The door slid open and Jazz walked in.

* * *

"Calm down hot stuff!"

"Frag you!"

"Whoa! No need to act like that!" The red twin snarled.

"I could just ki-"

"Leave her alone you two!"

"Jazz?! Is that you?!" He came in to view and saw Maria.

"It is me, my friend."

He undid the bars and slid them back and Maria tackled him. "I am so glad to see you! Where are we?"

"We are in the Autobot base."

Prowl helped both of them up and Maria pointed to the two bots behind them. "Who are they? They are… jerks!"

Prowl decided to answer that question. "The red one is Sideswipe and the yellow one is Sunstreaker. They can be a little… rude." He turned and looked at the twins. "You BOTH leave her be, or their will be serious slag to pay. Understood?" The twins nodded and took off.

Prowl offered Maria a calming smile. "I believe those two will leave you be."

She nodded. "Thank you. I mean it. But I guess I have just one question."

Jazz looked at his friend. "What is it, my dear friend?"

"What do I do now?"

Prowl was confused. "What do you mean, Maria?"

Maria looked down at the floor. Jazz gently pulled her helm back up and looked her in the optics. "What is wrong?"

"I am free to do what I want as long as it is legal, yes?"

Prowl nodded. "Yes."

Maria then continued. "But I have been a servant since I was young. I was bought with my carrier and when my carrier died I took over what my carrier did. I have known nothing else."

Jazz smiled a little. "That is not true!"

Maria looked at him confused. "It is not?"

Jazz looked at his lover and then smiled as he looked back at his friend. "You have been an amazing friend to me. You also, willingly, took the price for sneaking Prowl into my room at the palace."

Maria nodded. "True…"

Prowl smiled. He had gotten an idea. "Both of you come with me. I have an idea." Jazz and Maria looked at each other confused but followed the SIC down the halls and to Prime's Office. Prowl knocked and a soft 'come in' was issued.

The door slid open and the three of them walked in. "Jazz!"

"Hello Optimus."

"I see Prowl got you back safe." He nodded and smiled. "And who is this femme?"

"Optimus, I would like you to meet my good friend Maria. Maria, meet Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots." She smiled and shook his servo. "Pleasure, Sir."

He smiled and nodded. "So how can I help the three of you today?"

Prowl smiled and stepped forward. "Maria and Jazz are close friends and Maria was there for Jazz when I could not be. However… She has been a servant for almost her whole life. I would like to give her the job of being Jazz's assistant and to be his aide for when I can't be there for him, with your permission Prime."

Prime smiled. "Are you okay with that Jazz?" He nodded and smiled. "Maria?"

"I would be more than happy too, sir!"

"Then consider it done." Prime smiled. "Now if you'll excuse me… I have more paper work to finish."

Prowl nodded. "I will help you sir." He turned and looked at his lover. "I will see you later, Jazz." Jazz nodded and left with Maria right behind him.

"I'll show you around the place. Unless you would rather get settled first?"

"If you don't mind… I would actually like to apologize to your friend for biting him."

Jazz smiled. "Ok, first stop, Med bay."

Jazz and Maria headed down the corridors and stopped outside the med bay doors. "Are you wanting me to wait out here or are you wanting me to come in with you.

"Come with. Please?"

The TIC nodded and smiled. "Of course." The two of them went in together and saw that the medic had his back to him.

"Sir?"

"Eh?" The medic started to turn around. "I have not been called that in-" Ratchet stopped talking when he realized who was talking to him. "Maria, correct?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"How can I help you?"

"I… I wish to apologize for biting you. I was scared and I did not know what was happening. Regardless… I am sorry."

The medic nodded and smiled a little. "Understood and forgiven. Just promise me one thing?"

"Yes?"

"Try not to bite me anymore. It hurts… a lot."

"I promise. "

Ratchet went back to sorting his tools and Jazz gave Maria's shoulder a gentle squeeze and nodded towards the door. The two bots left and they headed for the rec room.

"This here is the rec room. It is where most of us Autobots hang out after shift or before shift. We come here to grab our energon and sometimes come here if we can't recharge well."

She smiled. Jazz grabbed two cubs of energon and led them to a table. They sat down and started to drink there energon.

"Hey Jazz!" Jazz looked up and smiled. "I see Prowl brought you back safe and sound."

"He did, what can I help you with?"

"Well I wanted to-" The bot looked over at the femme who was staring at her energon. "Who is this?"

The femme looked up. "You mean me?" The bot that was still standing nodded his helm. Maria looked over at her friend and he nodded. She smiled a little and looked back up at the mech. "My name is Maria. What is yours?"

The mech smiled. "My name is Wheeljack. It is nice to meet you Maria."

The inventor and the saboteur continued to talk for a little bit and then left the data pad in front of Jazz before leaving.

"So who was that?"

"That was Wheeljack. He is our inventor and our engineer. Unfortunately he has a nasty habit of blowing his experiments up."

"He seems a little sad. Is he okay?"

Jazz sighed. "Only time will tell with that. His lover…"

Maria looked at her friend with concern in her optics. Jazz discarded their cubes before he sat back down and told Maria the story.

"About 4 metacycles ago Wheeljack confessed his feelings to a bot named Skyfire. They were happy together and very rarely did you find them apart. You see, they worked together in Wheeljack's lab. As time passed the two got closer and after a metacycle, Skyfire confessed that he was carrying and that Wheeljack was the sire. As you can imagine Wheeljack was thrilled."

Maria sighed and looked out the window. "I have a feeling that this story does not have a happy ending." She looked back at her friend, sadness clear in her optics.

"Sadly… You are right. About an orn after that the Decepticons attacked the base and the lab blew up. Wheeljack got a couple of scars on his face which he hides with his mask and his right arm was blown off. He was knocked out cold and after the battle ended they pulled him out and repaired him. But no one knew that Skyfire was in there. So when Wheeljack came back on online he was livid to see that no one had gone looking for Skyfire. Ratchet, Wheeljack and I went sorting through the mess that was now the lab and we found him… crushed beneath a ton of roof scraps and metal rafters."

"I take it no one was able to save him…?"

Jazz shook his helm. "One of the rafters had fallen with such force that it had gone right through his spark and snuffed it out like the wick of a candle. He was gone. Ratchet said Skyfire had gone quick and that he would not have felt a thing."

"Losing my carrier taught me that none of those words helped at all."

Jazz nodded. "Anyway, the inventor sank in to a depression and he had started to come out of just before I met you at the palace. The whole point to this story is… Unless he brings it up… do not say a word about it."

Maria nodded. "I understand."

"Do you want to see the rest of the base now or would you rather do some exploring on your own?"

"I'd rather do a little exploring if that is okay."

"Sure. But let me show you where you will be staying first." She nodded and let Jazz lead the way.

Jazz showed her where she would be staying and she decided to get a couple joors of recharge. She climbed on to the bed and fell in to instant recharge.

* * *

- "Hello, Maria."

She looked around and noticed that she was in Wheeljack's lab. "Why am I here? I thought I was getting some recharge."

"You are."

"Eh? Who said that?"

"I did."

She turned around and noticed a mech smiling at her.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Skyfire." She could not believe her optics. "I need your help. You seem to be the only one who notices…"

"What are you talking about? Jazz told me you were dead."

"I am dead. I am in your dreams because I need your help." "Okay… I am unsure how I can help…" "You sensed that Jack was hurting. He wants to join Primus so we can be together again."

"You mean…"

"Yes. He is going to try and offline himself."

"I loved him then and I love him now. But I want him to be happy! I want him to move on! I do not want him to live with so much regret! There was nothing he could have done to save me and I want him to know that I did not suffer at all."

Maria nodded. "But… I do not understand. How can I possibly help him?"

"Any klick now his office in the lab will start filling up with gas, toxic gas. He has turned off the alarms so that the gas won't set them off. Please help him!" -

* * *

Maria awoke with a start. She jumped off the berth and ran out of her quarters and down the corridors. She stopped in front of the lab but the doors did not open. "Slag it, Wheeljack." She managed to pry the doors open and they slid closed behind her.

She started coughing. She found the vent switch on the wall and flipped it to the open position. She opened the office door and found the inventor out cold on the floor. She pulled him out of the office and closed the door behind her. She would clear that room later. She had to help Wheeljack right now.

She shook him and got no response. "Come on Wheeljack. Wake up!" She had tears in her optics. She started to remember her carrier. "Slag it Wheeljack. Wake the frag up!" She started to sob. She looked up towards the night sky and sobbed more. "Skyfire… I failed… I-" Something caught her optic. She looked over and saw a bucket of water. "…Trust me…" She got up and grabbed the bucket and dumped it on Wheeljack. She threw the bucket and it clanged a few times as it bounced on the ground.

Wheeljack awoke with a start and Maria slid to the floor and sobbed. She clung to the inventor and sobbed. He coughed a few times and looked at the bot who was clinging to him. "Maria?" He coughed a few more times. "What are you doing here?" She looked at him with stone cold optics. "Saving your tailpipe." She went over and opened the vent that was in the inventor's office.

"Damn it Maria… I did not want to be saved!"

She backed him in to a corner. "I get it, okay?! I know you are hurting but taking your life is not the fragging answer! This is NOT what Skyfire would want!" Wheeljack went from anger to brokenness at the mention of Skyfire's name. "I am here right now because of Skyfire! I had planned on getting some recharge and in pops Skyfire asking for my help!"

"What are you talking about, Maria?"

Maria sighed and looked at Wheeljack with sad optics. "I… I watched my carrier take her own life. We were bought as slaves. After about 10 metcycles she decided she had had enough and she took her own life and I walked in, right as she was dying. I could not save her. Skyfire asked for my help so that you could live. I know that it hurts, I know that you want to be with him. I get it, okay? But Skyfire still loves you and he wants you to be happy. He wants you to move on. He wants you stop living with so much regret! He wants you to know that there was nothing you could have done to save him! He wants you to know that he did not suffer at all!"

Wheeljack broke down in to sobs and slid to the floor in tears. "Oh Skyfire… I am such a fool… I hope you can forgive me…"

Maria sat next to Wheeljack and she hugged him tight and cried with him. "Promise me something Wheeljack? Promise me the next time you feel like this, that you will come to me, no matter what time it is. You do not have to go through this alone. It can be our little secret if you want. Just please…. Please do not try to offline yourself again…" Wheeljack nodded and held Maria tight. "I Promise. Thank you Maria, thank you…"

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! I hope you all enjoyed. Please know that this is NOT a one shot. There will be more to this story but I would like to know what you all think. Until next time! **


End file.
